


Eternal

by planetundersiege



Series: Sheith Month 2018 [12]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cute, Drabble, I’m sleep deprived send help, M/M, No Dialogue, Oneshot, Poetry ish, SHEITH - Freeform, Sheith Month 2018, Voltron, eternal, prompt, vld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 07:31:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15262482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Sheith month 2018: Day 12: EternalTheir love was something else.





	Eternal

Like a fire in his heart, burning brighter than anything else. Quality wood being thrown onto it every other minute, feeding the flames as they reached higher, and tried to kiss the sky. Like his love for Shiro, the fire just grew, and would never burn out. The wood was tossed regularly, mirroring that every little thing Shiro did made Keith tremble, almost falling to the floor as his legs felt like jelly. He wanted to be close to Shiro, hug Shiro, kiss Shiro.

He loved the man, and wanted to show his gratitude to him, show him everything, the passion that his heart pumped out, the love that flew across the air. Every time he said his name, Shiro, all the dangers of the world went away, leaving the two of them alone. Only for moments, but Keith cherished them with his entire being. Their love was strong, and eternal.

He’d loved Shiro for many years, and would for many years to come. They were made for each other, everyone knew that, like two puzzle pieces finally clicking again. Over and over, because no matter how many times you laid the puzzle, their pieces still would fit together, side by side.

So love, in other words, were…

eternal.


End file.
